guardiansofthegalaxytheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
J'son
King J'son of Spartax - He is the Emperor of Spartax and the father of Peter Quill by Meredith Quill as well as being the father of Captain Victoria. In addition, he is a secret ally of Thanos. He is a recurring antagonist in Season 1, and the main antagonist of Season 2. Biographyhttps://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Nova?action=edit&section=10 ears back before J'son became emperor, on one of his adventures into space, against his father's warnings, he stole the Cosmic Seed from the World Tree in Asgard as part of his alliance with Thanos. While he managed to escape, he lost the Cosmic Seed to Loki before he had crash landed on Earth near Meredith Quill's farm. Injured from the crash, she nursed him back to health and the two eventually fell in love and conceived a son but J'son had to return to his home planet due to war between Asgardiansand Spartax. Years later he hired Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers to retrieve his son and raise him to be a thief so that he could steal back the seed, however Yondu had told that Peter Quill had died along with Meredith. At some point J'son succeeded the throne of Spartax and had a daughter named Vitoria. J'son eventually met his son when Peter was led Spartax by the Crypto Cube, believing him to be an intruder at first, he notices the Element Blaster he left for him and realizes he is his son, which he would inform Thanos about and plan to use him to find the Cosmic Seed. J'son would tell Peter about his heritage as the prince and about the younger sister didn't new he had, even letting him in on the Galactic Council, however his recklessness tend get on his nerves. When celebrating the peace between the Asgardians and Spartax with Thor and Angela as representatives, although the ceremony was disrupted when Peter and his team cause an uproar with Asgard representatives. J'son then banishes the Guardians of the Galaxy except Peter from the palace. Peter then demanded to know about the Cosmic Seed, J'son explains how he had the seed and how he used the Crypto Cube to hold the seed and eventually come to know Meredith, when he heard of their deaths he through the cube into space out of anger, which Peter would find. J'son forbids his son from finding the Cosmic Seed, knowing he would disobey him left tools he would need to find it. When Peter returns, J'son asks if he had retrieved seed which Peter realizes his father wanted him look for the seed, thus storms off from the palace giving up his birthright as heir of Spartax. Later Peter comes back accusing his father of originally stealing the Cosmic seed which he denies any evidence proving otherwise, Peter leaves the Crypto Cube (a fake one) for him find it himself, this was actually a ploy for Peter to steal his "key" to find the evidence in the ship J'son used. When Peter found the evidence he needed, he presented it to the Galactic Council though this caused the war with Asgard to continue and J'son then had the Guardian's of the Galaxy arrested. Powers and Abilities Powershttps://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Nova?action=edit&section=10 *'Nova Helmet:' Sam’s powers derive from the Nova Force, which is channeled through his helmet. **'Superhuman Durability:' he is able to take an extreme amount of physical punishment, without any signs of injury. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to all that energy empowering him, he is superhumanly strong, being bale to rip holes in a spaceship and even help stabilize the hellicarier in midair. He is also able to support falling building structures. **'Levitation:' He is able to fly at high speeds. **'Energy Absorption:' he is able to absorb any form of energy, such as cosmic or nuclear. **'Energy Blasts:' He can fire pulses of energy from his hand at will. Equipment Cosmic Seed Element Blaster Nova Centurion Helmet Appearances Season 1 ."Don't Stop Believin'" ."Accidents Will Happen" ."We Are the World Tree" ."Come and Gut Your Love" ."Asgard War, Part 1: Lightnin' Strikes" ."Asgard War, Part 2: Rescue Me" Season 2 ."Back in Black" ."Knights in Black Helmets" ."Nova Me, Nova You" ."Another One Bites the Dust" ."You're No Good" ."Behind Gold Eyes" ."Unfortunate Son" Category:Father Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Males